Untitled
by raichy
Summary: set directly after SONA, POV of Sara, Linc and Michael as they struggle with thier new situations. its my first attempt at a PB fic let me know what tyou think. disclaimer all the charactersplaces belong to the fab creator of PB not me.
1. Chapter 1

I know I have a few other fics I haven't updated in almost a year- I'm sorry. I started university this year and it's been crazy. I promise I will continue those soon. I finish for the year in 3 weeks so keep a look out ok?

This is my first ever prison break fic and starts immediately after the end of SONA. I have the first few chapters planned out so let me know if it's worth posting them. I love feedback- cheers- Raichy x - now enjoy!

Chapter 1 –Feeling Lost

Dazed and confused Sara blinked and squinted in the sunlight as she walked out of the dingy Panamanian police station. She had given her statement, going along with Michael's story, and then they had let her leave. No more questions asked.

She was still reeling from Michaels shocking non-confession. She knew that he loved her, she loved him too. But for him to willingly put himself into a place far worse than the one he had spent the best part of a week running from… well, that was a whole new level of commitment.

She knew that this time it wouldn't be like it had been at Fox River. She'd heard all about the way Panamanian prisons were run by the inmates not the guards. And about the drugs, abuse, and riots were everyday occurrences. And SONA, well, its reputation alone was enough to frighten most people. And Michael and sacrificed himself, for her, to this place. She wasn't going to lie -she was worried- no- she was terrified.

Then there was Lincoln. Where in the world had he vanished to? She remembered him running in the opposite direction when the police had shown up, but after that- nothing. She figured the next step for her was to find him, so find him she would. He wouldn't have gone far once he found out she had been released from custody.

She wandered around the strange city for hours trying to think of places he may have gone to. At first she was determined but now that the hours were growing and the sky was darkening her optimism was beginning to fade.

I can't do this! She thought, her pace slowing. Shed been so strong but Michael had always been there for her and now he wasn't she just wasn't sure that she could do this alone. It was with this defeated and bleak thought that she found herself in a dark, unused back street. And it was then that she first heard the footsteps behind her.

She paused instantly, and then recognised her mistake. Whoever was following her now knew that she knew they were there. No more than two seconds later she felt the cold, hard, unmistakable barrel of a gun against her back and the undeniable sound of the safety catch being turned off.

"now as long as you do as we say, Miss Tancredi, no one needs to get hurt. Ok?"

--------------------------------

Meanwhile-

Where in the world had she gone to? Linc was starting to think he had gone blind, or nuts. He'd been looking for Sara for almost three hours. He'd gone to the police station first where he had been told that he had just missed her. After that he'd taken to wondering around the streets hoping that he'd run into her.

It was only when his feet began to hurt that he stopped for a moment. Sitting himself down on a bench and taking off his sunglasses he began to rub his temples. Being on the run for however long it had been now had taken its toll on him. He'd had very little sleep, every muscle in his body ached and he was beginning to fear for his sanity. Figuring that Sara but be doing the same thing he was he decide he would get a cup of coffee and sit down and wait for her to find him.

Walking across the street to the dingy cart selling coffee he pulled out his wallet and paid for his coffee and realised that he was going to have big problems soon because he was almost out of money. That asshole Kim was a real piece of work. Not only did he succeed in getting his brother back into prison but he'd also forced him to throw the money in the water (boy he was wishing he hadn't done that now).

Michael- Linc was starting to feel guilty. He hadn't asked Michael to do what he did, risk his whole life and everything he had going for him to help him. But he'd done it anyway. And in doing so he had given up any chance he once had of having a decent life. He'd robbed a bank, broken him out of prison and now he'd been exonerated. He should be on top of the world and half way to pissed by now. One thing was for sure. There was no way he was going to tattoo his body with blueprints to get him into prison to bust Mike out. He'd said it once and he'll say it again. Michael was the brains of the operation and he was just the brute.

He took a sip of what was supposed to be coffee and winced; it tasted nothing like coffee, and sat back down on the bench figuring Sara would come find him.

-----------------------------------------

At the same time the hero of our story was in major trouble…

Michael put his hand in front of his face to shield his eyes from the bright light of the SONA prison yard. What he saw when he had manoeuvred himself out of the harsh floodlight made him wish he hadn't as he fought to keep his facial expression indifferent. There seemed to be three separate groups of people each one grouped to one side of a large square piece of tarmac. Michael walked to his right to get a better view, keeping himself as close to the wall and as far away from them as possible.

After watching two of the groups interact for about a minute one from each side stepped into the large tarmac ground and began to fight. It seemed that this was the way each prisoner earned respect. There must be terms on which each inmate fought. But Michael, although brave enough to save Sara from this environment, was not brave enough to get ay closer to find out. To be completely honest- Michael had never been more scared. He'd never been strong. He'd been a self proclaimed nerd throughout high school and not much better during college. He had always been much more concerned with how things worked and fitted together than how he looked or fitting in. he'd never been in a fight in his life. That had always been Linc's problem and he was determined it would not become his.

As he had been caught up in his thoughts he had failed to notice the two, rather large and harsh looking, guys come up on his left. Well here goes nothing- Michael thought ruefully to himself as they approached, it being clear it was him they headed for. He forced his face to remain stony and made eye contact with one of the guys, show no fear, show no weakness, he repeated to himself inwardly knowing that if he didn't there was no way he was getting out of here alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Now as long as you do as we say, Miss Tancredi, no one needs to get hurt. Ok?"

Sara nodded dumbly, having lost her ability to speak.

"Good girl" the so far faceless voice said slyly from behind her. Now what were gonna do is your gonna continue to walk down this alley and get into the black van parked at the end. And no funny business! Are we clear?" he asked poking the gun even further into her back as if to prove his point.

Sara just nodded again and began to walk. She thought of running but knew she'd end up with a bullet in her back. This was bad enough without the added problem of pain. Reaching the end of the dusty alley she spotted the van and walked to the side of it, opened the door and climbed in. this was the first time she got a look at her attacker as he climbed in after her.

Gun still pointing straight at her he spoke again. "sorry but I'm gonna have tie your hands, you see I've seen the damage you caused to Paul's chest and I'd rather that not happen to me too, it's a shame though because I bet your sexy when your feisty" he finished giving her a lecherous smile.

"Go to hell" she spat, having finally found her voice. He was from the company. He must be to know about Kellerman. She didn't know what they wanted, after all Michael was in prison. They had to know that.

"I'm sure I will in time Dr. Now hands in front of you please?" he asked.

Sara put her hands in front of her, figuring there was nothing else she could do. After her hands were tied she looked at her captor and her eyes widened as she heard him say.

"Sorry but I can't have you knowing where we're going" before he raised the gun over his head and bashed her over the head with it. The last thing Sara remembered before her consciousness left her was the feeling of the engine coming to life and the van beginning to move.

---------------------------------------------------

Linc swore as it began to rain. He got up and started walking. Figuring he'd find the nearest, cheapest motel for the night. This was easier said than done. Linc soon found that all the motels in this city looked just like every other building so telling them apart wasn't just difficult. It was near impossible.

He had been walking in the rain for nearly an hour, and was soaked to the bone, when he finally spotted something resembling a motel. He almost missed it but he was walking on the other side of the road when a cab pulled up to the curb and a couple lugging a few suitcases got out and went inside.

He began to cross the road when a black van sped past him forcing water out of the road and all over him. Linc wasn't too bothered because he was already as wet as he could possibly get but he swore loudly anyway. He took a look at the offending vehicle as it retreated up the long street. It looked very out of place on the otherwise dingy street. The tinted windows only added to its contrast with its surroundings. In fact it reminded him of the car Kellerman had driven when he still worked for- the company! It was THE COMPANY!

Forgetting his quest to find a motel and hailing the cab that had just dropped the couple off across the street he jumped in and barked at the driver-

"Follow that van- _quickly_."

-----------------------------------------------------------

As he had been caught up in his thoughts he had failed to notice the two, rather large and harsh looking, guys come up on his left. Well here goes nothing- Michael thought ruefully to himself as they approached, it being clear it was him they headed for. He forced his face to remain stony and made eye contact with one of the guys, show no fear, show no weakness, he repeated to himself inwardly knowing that if he didn't there was no way he was getting out of here alive.

"You!" barked the guy on the left to get Michael's attention. "You're Michael Scofield?" Michael wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

"Yes" Michael responded to confirm the guy's statement. "What of it?" he asked wondering what the guy wanted.

"This guy says that you can vouch for him" he said and stepped to his right revealing a scared looking dishevelled Mahone.

Michael wasn't sure what he had expected but this wasn't it. Two questions now plagued his mind.

The first being 'what did it matter if he could vouch for Mahone? He had been inside the prison for all of half an hour. There was no way this obviously experienced inmate would ask his permission ---unless he wanted something.

The second was 'what should I tell him?' Michael was really torn. He could say yes and the guys would either leave Mahone alone or start beating him, he didn't like the sound of that. Or he could say no and hope Mahone would survive the beating or he could tell them straight out that he is an ex fed and watch them kill him right now.

This last idea sounded fair. Especially when he considered the fact that this was the man who had been chasing him for nearly a month and had killed his father after he had spent less than a day with him. But the thing that over-rode his hatred for the guy was the fact that he had a son of his own. What kind of a guy would he be if he sunk to Mahone's level and left a boy fatherless? Besides having an alley, of any kind, was more favourable than being alone in a place like this.

"He's ok" Michael said being careful not to elaborate, and noticing the look of relief on Mahone's face.

"He also said you're the guy who broke his brother and six others out of Fox River, the highest security prison in Chicago." The guy continued.

"Yes" Michael responded. "But I don't see how that has any relevance to the here and now." He said wanting to change the topic. Thinking about his brother right now would not be the type of thing that would keep his face the blank page he wanted it to be.

"Well you see, it's like this- I've been expecting you." The guy half explained.

"Huh?" Michael said and for the first time since he had entered SONA a genuine expression marked his features- confusion.

"We have a mutual friend, that goes by the name of 'The Company' the prisoner said.

"The Company" Michael repeated. "no disrespect but I've dealt with The company far to much for one lifetime." Michael said and turned around and began to walk away.

He hadn't so much as taken a step when Michael felt a hand grab hold of his upper arm. He was physically forced to look back at the guy whose face showed Michael in no uncertain terms that he was now in for a lot of pain.

For a moment the guy was silent then he said in a forced voice "that's too bad because unfortunately for you, The Company's not nearly done dealing with you. And neither am I!" Michael then saw the guy pull his fist back.

The next thing he saw was the sky.

Thanx for taking the time to read this. Please review and let me know if you can come up with a name for the chapter I'm awful at thinking of chapter names. Or even possible names for the story I was thinking maybe calling it 'what happened next' but that sounded lame.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first thing Sara noticed when she woke was how much her head hurt. The second was how comfortable she was. Slowly she opened her eyes and was shocked with the image they received.

She was in a lavishly furnished room. She was currently lying, fully clothed, on an ornate, oak, four poster bed, from which hung navy velvet curtains. Across from the bed was a large fireplace and a cosy armchair decorated with a William Morris Motif. (A/N William Morris was a famous artist who designed intricate carpets, wallpaper and upholstery featuring flowers etc). On the wall to her left was a fancy desk and a bookcase filled to bursting. And the wall to her right featured a large painting. It looked like an original Turner, but she was just guessing. Next to that were a set of double doors.

The oddest thing about the room though was the little yellow post-its she could see attached to everything. Forgetting about Michael and the whole weirdness of her situation she decided to get up and see what the post-its were about. As she sat up properly she spotted the envelope beside her with 'Sara' written on the front in a delicate, curvy script. Turning the envelope over she saw a post it 'read me', it read. She opened the envelope and removed the piece of paper from inside, and read.

Miss Tancredi,

I'm sorry to tell you that you won't be leaving any time soon. We've taken you into our custody to ensure you boyfriend's co-operation. We arranged for Mr Scofields entrance to SONA so that he could help us free a friend of ours who is imprisoned there. Unfortunately we know that Mr Scofield would have some reluctance to help the people who ruined his life and those of the people he loves. That is where you come in. we know that Mr Scofield will do anything to ensure your safety; after all he took the blame for pulling the trigger when it wasn't him, didn't he?

_How do they know about that? Sara wondered. The letter continued._

In the meantime whilst Mr Scofield is completing the task we will give him you will remain here. The door to your left leads to a bathroom and a kitchen. Your meals will be given to you through a hatch 3 times a day. I hope that your new accommodation is satisfactory for your needs. I have left some notes around to help you settle in. I hope for both our sakes that your stay here is very temporary and that Mr Scofield completes his task in a timely fashion. Of course it will be slightly more difficult as he no longer has blueprint tattoos to help him.

Best Wishes, the General. (A/N padman)

Sara's head reeled. She re-read the letter and pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream and found out that she was indeed awake and in the middle of a living nightmare. A fancy prison, that's where she was, she was absolutely fuming.

Tossing the letter aside, Sara resolved to worry later and decided to read some of the many yellow notes.

X x x

Linc kicked at the dirt beneath his feet. Feeling awkward and at a loss for what he should do next. As he finally gave up in defeat he sat down on the dusty path and put his head in his hands. Just as he was ready to put up the metaphorical white flag he heard the screech of tyres directly in front of him. He looked up at the black car and watched as one of the tinted windows dropped. For the first time since he had heard of his emancipation he smiled.

"Jane" he greeted the familiar blonde woman.

"Lincoln. I wish you'd called sooner. There's someone I brought along to see you."

The next thing Linc knew was the back door to the car had opened and his son came hurtling toward him and gave him a hug worthy of any bear. The obvious affection made Linc smile, whilst at the same time wondering how screwed up it was that the circumstances had to be so extreme for him and his son to be close when it should be a natural relationship between a father and his son. Then again, his relationship with his own father had been non existent for the majority of his life so it was no small wonder that he had yet to develop a parental instinct.

When LJ had released him he climbed into the car and sighed in relief as he relaxed for the first time since Michael had landed himself back behind bars.

"Want to tell us what happened?" Jane questioned a tone of concern evident in her voice.

"Sure, but first find us somewhere to eat, I need food!" he replied with a half grin. He was exhausted and he hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday morning when he and Michael were together on the Christina Rose thinking that they were home and dry.

It was good that Linc didn't have to worry about the feds anymore. The police had stopped chasing him, he'd been declared innocent and he now faced no law imposed death sentence. But the company's bull's eye was still firmly fixed on his skull if his encounter with Kim had been anything to go by. And he didn't like that prospect at all. But he'd deal with it. But first he'd deal with his stomach.

Hours later in a dingy service station-type diner Linc sat munching on a burger and slurping the largest chocolate milkshake he'd ever seen. As his hunger began to disappear as well as the food on his plate he started the long excruciating tale of his past 48 hours. Starting from the point where Michael unexpectedly disappeared because he had a temporary loss of intelligence and went to find T-bag.

He walked the eagerly listening pair through his confrontation with Mahone, his escape, his learning of his freedom, his meeting with Kim, Sara saving his life, Michael being put into jail, not being able to find Sara and spotting the mystery vehicle.

"So what happened next?" LJ asked truly fascinated by his dad's latest adventure. He'd been so safe with Jane that he's forgotten what it was like to be constantly scared and apprehensive of the next obstacle that would be put in his path.

"Well…" Linc began

(FLASHBACK)

Linc's heart was racing. Not because of his proximity to a vehicle that may contain the people who had ruined his life, although that was defiantly a factor to his current stress level. No, his rapid heart rate was caused by the number that was steadily increasing on the taxi meter.

Linc knew he had already exceeded the amount of money he had in his pocket but he couldn't stop following now that he had gotten this far.

He went through all the things he had on his person that could pay off his debt. His phone- no he needed that. His chain- no. Mike had stored his 21st birthday gift in the grave so he could have something to remind him of a time when things made sense or at least more than they did now. His watch- it was Aldo's- dads. After what Linc had found out recently about his father, the reasons behind his past actions, it didn't seem right to discard the one thing he had of his to pay off a cab fare.

He cautiously looked the driver up and down. Could he take him? Maybe? Did he want to take the risk of the guy having a gun on him? Not really. As he silently weighed up his options Linc saw the van now roughly 50 ft ahead of them was approaching a gate.

"Hold it mate. Pull over here" Linc said. Mike may have been willing to learn Spanish to help him fit in with his new environment but Linc had no such intention. He hadn't wanted to learn it in school and 20 years and jail time hadn't changed his opinion on the matter.

He watched as a hand came out of the driver's side of the van and handed something to the guy on the watch-desk, presumably an ID, and then take it back and continue through the gate.

"OK, I'll get out here" Linc told the driver. He took a deep breath as he took his wallet from his pocket. "I don't have the exact fare…" Linc began cautiously, and seeing the drivers hand shoot inside his jacket pocket (looked like he'd been right to suspect a gun) he quickly added "but I'll give you what do have and whatever else I have that you want." It was only after he said that last part that he began to worry that the guy may be homosexually inclined.

"Cool jacket!" the driver said.

Link let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding "My Jacket? Sure." Linc had liked the leather piece Mike had picked out for him but considering the fact that the guy was packing heat he knew he was getting off lightly. Removing his things from the jacket pockets he asked, "Do you know where we are exactly?" knowing he'd need to give Jane an address when he called her to come and get him.

"Yeah" the cab driver replied and he scribbled down the name of the road and postcode (Linc had no idea how he knew this considering he hadn't got Sat Nav) on a fast food bag. "There you go" he said handing it to Linc and taking the jacket in return.

As the taxi retreated he called Jane and asked her to come and get him. She agreed and Linc spent the next 4 hours in the shade of the bushes nearby (he hadn't wanted to look suspicious to whoever was at the watch desk) contemplating what was beyond the gate and waiting, not so patiently, for Jane to show up.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"So that's everything" Linc finished his story. "Do we know anything about this place?" he questioned Jane.

"Not much, just that it exists. No-one who's ever changed sides has ever been there so it's a complete mystery." She responded.

"Well then" Linc said "I think its time we became detectives."

X x x

The world spun around Michael to such an extent that for a few brief seconds he had believed he was drunk. He then had the painful realisation and recollection of why he was in his current state.

"Glad to see that you have decided to join the land of the living" said the now familiar voice from earlier.

Michael's head throbbed. Where was his beautiful doctor when he needed her?

"Are you ready to negotiate now?" asked the man who had no name. Unfortunately Michael didn't know who to answer as he could see three of the same person. He closed his eyes tight and tried to focus his sight. Finally, when the world righted itself and he could see just one of every person in the dingy little cell Michael managed to rasp one word- "water"

"Marty, get the guy something to drink?" said the guy to the other man he'd been with earlier. And Michael felt more than saw a plastic cup being pushed into his hand. He looked dubiously at the contents. It appeared to be dirty water. Figuring it was his only option if he wanted to speak he downed half the cup. Wincing as he did as he tasted the alcohol. Fighting the urge to spit the fowl liquid out or worse throw it back up he asked "what the hell is that?"

"Whisky" was the reply.

"Well of course it was" Michael mumbled sarcastically. "If you're going to do time, you can't possibly do so without such necessities."

"Quiet. You ready to listen yet?"

"Well it seems I'm out of other options so go ahead." Michael said coolly beginning to regain his collected composure now the shock was fading.

"Good. I should really introduce myself. My name is Matt; I work for the company and I got thrown in here for something I was doing for them. There's some valuable information they need to get from me. But I'm not going to tell them a word until I'm outta here. Now they would usually just push through the court proceedings and I'd be free but there were hundreds of witnesses to what I did since it got caught on live TV and there is no way to get me out of it. So instead they tell me they're putting someone in here, someone who has the ability to get me out because he's done it before, at Fox River. Then I ask them how they know he'll break out of here, and they tell me it's because they are going to use a lady friend of his, a doctor I believe, as bait. I got the Call about an hour ago, they have her already have her. And if you don't get me out of the hell hole soon - she dies."

Ok guys there you have it, the latest instalment. I hope you like it. Please review and give me feedback as I love hearing your thoughts about what I'm writing and it helps keep me going. Until next time x x x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(1 week later)

Sara was finding her new situation hard to process. It's difficult to accept that you're being help captive and being used as bait to get your boyfriend to do something. Was Michael her boyfriend? Maybe shed wait until they'd seen each other again to figure that out.

Despite Sara's frustration and uneasiness with her circumstances she'd settled into a routine. Shed wake up at around seven thirty and shower in the constantly clean bathroom (a post it had explained that it was cleaned at night as well as get rid of the rubbish, take away dirty laundry and deliver clean clothes). After her shower she'd settle down with a book or medical journal from the vast collection on the bookcase. Shed eat lunch at one and go back to reading. At 6 the small TV set in the kitchen would turn itself on and she would watch the evening news with her dinner. Then shed watch whatever was on in terms of drama or movies until 9, when she'd go back to her room and read until she was too tired.

Shed done this for 7 days and her anger was starting to reach boiling point. She wasn't doing much differently than she would do at home but at least there she would be doing it of her own free will and possibly with Michael. It stunned her that after so many years working in a top security penitentiary she was now in a much different kind of prison. Prisons were for criminals though, and she was no criminal.

Ok, so she'd shot a guy and he had fallen into the river and drowned. But she did it to protect Michael's, Lincoln's and her own life from a government conspiracy psycho!!!

Sara had read about instances of kidnap where the victims were kept on the edge of death for the full term of their capture. So she knew she should probably be grateful, her cage was well disguised and she was well fed and her needs were well taken care of. But she couldn't shake the indignant feeling she had of being held out for Michael like the treat for a pet.

"That's it Mikey, be a good boy and do what I've asked and you can have her back" a voice in Sara's imagination cooed.

That's was another thing that was beginning to take its toll on our favourite doctor- the lack of human contact she had had. Since she'd been here she hadn't spoken to anyone and it was beginning to make her feel like shed go stir crazy.

On day seven she made what she believed to be a stupid but brave decision. She would stop eating. They'd either be forced to send someone in to deal with her or let her die which would result in their no longer having the metaphorical rabbit for Michael to chase.

As her stomach began to ache that day she silently prayed to whatever god was listening that Michael would come through for her. He'd always done tat up until now but she was doubtful that he would ever be able to break out of SONA the way he had from Fox River.

Months of planning had gone into the now legendary 'Fox River breakout' and lots of pain had been endured to make sure that he could take the blueprints into the prison with him, undiscovered. Michael no longer had the luxury of time to plan. Or many ways of gathering information about other inmates except through first hand contact. He'd been thrown into the Lion's den without a metaphorical sword to protect himself.

For the first time since Michael had revealed his plot to break his condemned brother out of fox river, and that she had, initially, been just another piece of his puzzle she really felt like she could go back to drugs. In a moment of weakness she rushed to the medicine cabinet that she knew was located in the bathroom searching for something, anything that would rid her of this infectious misery- even for just a little while. Opening the cabinet door she could have screamed when she saw that it was empty except for a yellow post-it note bearing just one word- _sorry_.

Her captors knew. Of course they did. It had been all over the news almost two months ago about her aiding convicts and overdosing on morphine.

Falling to the floor Sara sobbed. Not small, dignified tears but truly heart-wrenching, loud, shaky, make-your-head-hurt cries of pain and anguish.

LINC

Linc's head was pounding in frustration. They'd been researching for a week and had found nothing that was of much use to them. In fact and this is what got to Linc a little more than he was happy to admit, the only useful information they had obtained had come from LJ.

It had been all his son's idea, he'd obviously inherited his uncles itelligence . they'd driven together to the gate where Linc had seen the van disappear from sight and LJ got out of the car with a notebook and (fake) student ID and told the man at the gate an elaborate, but believable, story about a project on businesses where he desperately needed the extra credit to keep his grade up so he was trying to find an unusual company to make his project particularly unique. He asked the man what the name of the company was, what type of product the produced or service they provided and asked for a website address. The guy had handed over a card with a web page printed on it and grumbled "beat it". He obviously didn't want to answer questions which he didn't know the answer to LJ figured and said as much to Linc.

"I doubt he knows any more than we do. He's probably never been any closer to the building than the parking lot."

Linc could believe as much. He'd had countless jobs in the past where he'd had no idea what the guys he worked for did. But knowing the kinds of people he had worked for it was probably better that he hadn't known.

The web address on the card had checked out but weather or not the rouse of a stationary manufacturing company was true or not remained a mystery. Linc just knew that this was company involved and Jane agreed with him.

Linc was grateful for his son's contribution to the fight but it left him feeling helpless. He'd never felt so powerless in entire life. There had been days, when he was on death row, that came pretty close but then he had always had the knowledge that there was nothing more he could do to keep him sane. Right now he had no such thoughts to keep madness and anger at bay. He constantly felt like there was something he should or could be doing but he had no idea what that was and he was constantly one second from breaking down completely. It was starting to show so much that Jane had pulled him aside the day before and had told him to pull himself together if only for LJ's sake.

Jane was not delusional enough to think that the situation was just going to blow over. She had worked with the people they were up against and knew there wasn't an icicles chance in hell that they were going to back down and put up the white flag. But as far as she could see there was no point losing sleep over it because no matter how screwed up the situation was you have to be strong and deal with it if you want to come out the other side with your brain intact. She needed Linc to understand that there were good things happening to him as well as the bad. His name was cleared, he was reunited with his son, he was doing all he could for his brother and he wasn't locked up in that hell-hole-sorry-excuse-for-a-prison-with-Michael, he was outside where he could try to figure out what the hell had happened exactly.

Unfortunately this information did nothing to improve Linc's gloomy disposition. In fact, if anything it made him feel even worse (which until now he had thought was down right impossible). After everything Michael had done for him he felt like such a disappointment in comparison. His little brother had thrown his life away and put himself in unbelievable danger in order to save him from death row. And yet here he was, the older and physically stronger of the two, unable to do anything to help him. He put his head in his hands, for the millionth time that week and wished that he could find some of that unconditional faith Michael was always talking about and hoping that it would see him through, because at this point there was nothing more he could do.

Michael

In the meantime our hero was sat in his cell, thinking.

He watched as his new cellmate prepared for his nightly ritual… a line of coke followed by a guy down the hall who not only welcomed his cellmates advances but appreciated them, very loudly, as Michael had painfully found out on his first night within SONA's harsh walls. Every night since then Michael had taken a walk at about this time, choosing to return only when he saw that the sun was beginning to rise. It was now that Michael truly appreciated how lucky he had been whilst in Fox River (sorry did I say Lucky, sorry, I meant not as screwed in comparison to now). He'd gotten a cell mate that was not only (thank god) strait but was also a good enough person to help Michael through the worst of times and pass on all the necessary prison survival knowledge he was in possession of. Truth be told he missed his Porto Rican buddy. You don't share a cell with a guy for as long as they had without becoming friends. Actually if Michael was asked he'd probably name Fernando as the person he was closest to, after Linc, of course.

Whilst on these walks he contemplated a variety of different things in his life but he was ok admitting that the main focus of his thoughts was Sara. He hoped she was ok. Matt had told him that she would be fine as long as he figured out how to get him the hell out of here. Michael would have been doubtful but everything Matt had told him had checked out so far. He'd told him which people to avoid (he'd found out the hard way that that one was true), which places to stay away from and what not to do if he liked his body to function the way it did now.

He missed her so much. She was the only thought keeping him sane right now, just like Linc had been when he was locked away in Illinois (_a/n spelling_?). The last six nights he'd found a spot of grass outside on the main courtyard and sat there, thinking about her, the few brief kisses they'd shared, the way she made him feel like a teenager when they were together. His heart did this little flip whenever she smiled and he'd almost lost control of himself on that train to Chicago. If he ever made it out of here alive he knew he had to make her his (in a totally not creepily possessive way).

Of course four nights ago he'd had a little shock when on his nightly route to his favourite thinking spot. He'd come across a barely breathing, almost totally unclothed Bellick. Michael had never considered himself more lucky than he did hen he realised Bellick was wearing underwear. Michael had backtracked to the nearest bathroom and brought cup of water to Bellick and given him his shirt.

"By the way, I'm gonna want to know where you've got Maricruz locked away. Not a word to anyone that I've helped you." He helped the bloody man to an out of use cell down a corridor where very few inmates went anymore. The locked gate down the hall led to the where the badges actually were. Not that they ever came through the door, but the inmates avoided this part of the prison all the same.

"Now stay here. And if your still here tomorrow night I'll bring you some clothes and some food. But like I said I'm going to need the address of where you have that poor girl locked away. You see, my best friend, he's nuts about her, and she's carrying his baby. But, silly me you already knew that." Michael set the quivering man down on the, filthy, mattress and backed out of the room, when he reached the door he turned back to look at the man who had berated and tortured him as a CO at Fox River. "My how the mighty have fallen" he said in a tone that held no sympathy. Michael may be a rescuer, but no chance in hell way he gonna start sympathising with this asshole. He'd been a thorn in his side way too often for way too long. He'd get the information he needed for his friend then Bellick was on his own. As far as Michael was concerned he was on the same level as the scum of an ex-president."

For the next three nights Michael had taken food and/or clean clothes down to the room he had camped Bellick out in, and tonight was going to be no different. As he was leaving his cell, a cold meal hidden within a jumper tucked under his arm his cellmate asked him;

"Where do you go running of to every night anyway?"

Michael, as always, not wanting to cause any waves, especially with a cellmate like this just said "You mind your business, and I'll mind mine. You've got company…" he added seeing the cells nightly visitor approaching from the other end of the hall. He took his leave in the opposite direction. The guy creeped him out- and he thought that after meeting T-Bag there wouldn't be anything creepier.

He dropped off the sweater and food with Bellick, who was looking a lot better now he was clean, clothed and fed. Michael was about to leave without a word ehn he herd Bellick say something.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that." Michael said turning to face the man he had come to hate yet pity.

"I said- I'm sorry" Bellick repeated with a grimace that told Michael of the pain it had caused him to say it.

"Really? What for because in my books that could cover a hell of a lot of things starting with putting Haywire as my replacement cellmate and ending with blackmailing my friend using his girl as bait. You see I'm in the same situation now and I gotta say, I don't care for it." Michael said, maybe a little too angrily.

"For all of it. You'll get the information about Sucre's woman, as soon as we're out of here. She's safe, for the time being."

Michael just walked away. What Bellick was saying was just a little too close to home and he couldn't take much more of it. ---Bellick actually apologised…Hell must be pretty cold right now because Michael could've sworn it had just frozen over.

As Michael walked the now familiar path to his own little thinking spot h turned a corner and saw three guys engaging in what seemed to be a drug deal. Deciding to stay the hell out of it (after all he didn't need any pugnac here) he turned around and took an alternate route.

He'd never been down this particular hallway before but it looked the same as mny of the others in the prison, dark, damp and smelly. The one odd thing was that it was deserted. Probably had something to do with the fact that it was adjoined to one of the outside walls.

His mind drifted to one of the few truths that kept him sane- Lincoln. He'd done it. The Fox River plan had not been a waste. Lincoln was free. His name had been cleared. This thought had often lifted Michael's spirits this last week. Whenever he felt his faith weaken, this was the thought that restored it and made him certain that he would get through this and that someday, hopefully not too far away he and Sara would be married, maybe with kids and Linc would be happy and this whole ordeal would be over.

Michael stopped abruptly and took a few paces backwards, then walked forwards again. The sound was different when he walked here. Like the ground below was hollow or something. Tapping with his foot he followed this hollow sound with his foot. It lead him right up to the opening wall. Using his not so great knowledge of sewer systems Micael deduced that it was pretty much an old pipe system, much like the one at fox river. But it probably wouldn't stop right outside the prison. It would go on for a few miles. If they were to escape using this route they could go above ground when they were way out of the way of the SONA watch towers. Michael had formulated his plan in a matter of minutes and he would put it into action first thing I the morning. And walking into an old cell, abandoned, much like the one Bellick was currently occupying except for the fact that it smelt worse, Michael lay down on the bed, which provided very little comfort Michael actually slept, more peacefully than he had since he had been here. His last conscious thought had been '_don't worry Sara, I'll be with you soon._'

The next morning he found Matt outside the canteen with Marty. Michael made a motion indicating that Matt didn't need the sidekick. "Take a walk" Matt told him and Marty huffed indignantly as he walked away. "What do you want?" he asked turning his full attention to Michael.

"It can be done." Michael told him. "or at least I think so. But I'm going to need something to help me." He said.

"Well I have ways of getting things but it could be difficult depending on what it is that you want." He explained to Michael.

"Not what" Mike corrected him "It's who."

Not the sharpest tool in the shed Matt looked confused, which if Michael weren't being so serious right now he would notice was a welcome change from the pit-bull expression Matt's face usually hosted.

"His names Fernando Sucre, he was my old cellie. He should still be in town. I'd get your guys to check the hospitals, he was pretty banged up last time I saw him. Get him fixed up and sent in here. I need someone I can trust in here to make this work, and it will work. Ok?" He finished looking Matt square in the eyes.

Then something happened that Michael was not expecting… Matt smiled. "Man, anything that gets me out of here is fine by me. I'll get my guy on it right away."

"Good, let me know when he's on his way so we can get started. I bloody well can't stand it here."

Michael walked away leaving Matt to do what he needed to get Sucre in SONA. He had a feeling Sucre wasn't going to like it at first but once Michael Revealed which ex-CO was also incarcerated here he knew the quick tempered guy would change his mind.

Mike sighed. He thought o himself that if you told him three years ago that he would be planning his second prison escape in four months he would have called you crazy. Then again he wasn't so sure of his own sanity anymore. The only thing he was sure of was--- he was getting out of here.

**AUTHORS NOTE---Well there you Go. One more chapter. And it's a bloody long chapter too. And it was incredibly difficult to write. Over 3000 words and I wanted to make sure I portrayed the characters properly. As a thank you for all my hard work please feel free to click that review button and leave me a note telling me what you thought. It would mean a lot to me. Us unpaid writers have very little to live for except your opinions on what we write. Bye for now…. Raichy x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go guys hope you like it---**

Chapter 5

Sara pressed her soft lips against his whilst slowly running her hands over his neck, arms, chest and ass. Every part of him that she could touch she ran her fingertips over again and again as if she thought that if she did it enough she would know his form by heart and be able to recall every dip, muscle and scar from memory.

She pulled back from her slightly and opened her lust-filled eyes to meet his equally cloudy, blue ones. Looking down she marvelled at the contrast between her pale hands and his inked torso. She had always admired the tattoos, even more so now she knew what they were. If it hadn't been for his tattoos they wouldn't have met and been brought together and she wouldn't be in heaven right now.

Meanwhile Sara could feel Michael follow her lead as his own hands began exploring her body. His fingers becoming acquainted with every contour and curve, each goose bump he could feel (and was slightly proud of as he knew he was responsible for them) on her delicate frame. During his leisurely examination of Sara's body he was aware that every detail was etching itself into his memory so that he could replay and relive this moment in his mind as many times as he wished.

'I guess it's a little too late to see if he wants to play 'doctor'' Sara thought to herself causing a giggle to escape her parted lips. A giggle that was swept away as she felt Michael's hands travel lower…

HOLY SHIT! …

Sara sat bolt upright in bed. She was both disturbed and aroused. This was the third dream in just as many days that was centred around Michael, his body and what he could do with it. As a doctor she was afraid of using the word 'obsession' but she was at a loss for a more fitting description for her current desire to be with Michael.

Maybe it was because they hadn't 'been together' in that way yet and it was the mystery of the unknown that was causing the dreams and the shortness of breath and rapid heart rate every time she thought about Michael. And it worried her too. What if after they had 'done it' she and Michael realised there was no real chemistry between them in that area?

Sure all their physical contact has been fruitful thus far. Their steamy yet oh-so-wrong kiss back in the Fox River infirmary and their unbelievable hot make out session on board that Chicago bound train. But would their attraction progress logically or die away completely if and when they ever got the chance to consummate their 'relationship'?

It had been four days now since Sara's emotional break down and she was beginning to recover. She always found that the hardest thing to do is forgive yourself once you have given in to fear and become weak enough to want the drugs. And she found it harder this time because she had thought that if nothing else the events of the past few months had made her a stronger more emotionally stable person and she hated it when she was wrong (but she was female so it was her prerogative to be angry about being wrong!)

Regardless she was now dealing with her situation. Everyday since 'the incident' she had been given a letter updating her on Michael's progress and making sure she was ok. She remembered the first of these letters vividly…

The kitchen had been her first port of call after she had woken up. Her throat was dry and sore from having cried herself to sleep on the cold, hard bathroom floor. She had poured herself a rather large glass of water before she spotted it.

She took several large gulps from the glass before abandoning it on the counter and made her way to the table. The envelope was much like the one from her first day here and so was the handwriting upon it. Taking the obviously expensive paper from its envelope she read the contents.

'_Miss Tancredi,_

_We have received word of Mr Scofield's progress within SONA. It seems to be going to plan. Yesterday he requested the help of a Fernando Sucre. We hope this means that he has found a way to complete his task and hope that he will be done shortly. _

_On another topic we found you sleeping upon the bathroom floor last night whilst and suggest that in the future you will find the bed is far more comfortable and conducive to a good nights sleep. We understand you may now be feeling the effects of your poor choice of bed. The position we found you in seemed to be straining your neck. We have left you a box of painkillers in the kitchen cabinet furthest from the door we hope these help._

_Please remember that we do not want you to be in any discomfort whilst you stay with us. You are free to request anything you may need or want, within reason. And we will endeavour to obtain it for you._

_Kind regards from_

_The General.'_

'_The General_?' the name made Sara want to laugh. Who called themselves 'the general?'

She had decided to take them up on their offer and left a list on the table that night of things should would like including

non decaf coffee

pop-tarts

a daily newspaper

E45 lotion

Photographs from her home

And

a decent bottle of red wine

She had been pleasantly surprised when she had found the items waiting for her upon the table she hadn't expected them to react to her requests so quickly and was pleased to have her photographs. She knew they'd be able to get them for her. After all they had broken into her house before with the intention of killing her. She figured obtaining photographs would be easier to accomplish seeing as she was still breathing.

As she thought about the photographs she glanced at the one on her bedside table. It was the one of her and her dad on her graduation day from med school. it was one of the few times she had ever seen pride so clear and readable on his face when it concerned her. She missed him more than she ever would have expected to. He hadn't been around much when he was alive but his absence now was not through choice. Sara had found that her affection for the man who had been little more than a stranger to her had grown since his death. She knew that this probably made her a bad person but this conspiracy had been the one thing they had in common besides their blood groups and the loss of Sara's mother.

'Wow' Sara thought to herself realising that she hadn't thought about Michael in a whole two minutes. But then, was noticing she hadn't thought about him, thinking about him? And so the vicious circle started again.

Sara considered going back to sleep but decided that it would only result in another dream about Michael. So instead she decided to get up and go get some breakfast.

Upon walking into the kitchen she was surprised to see a rather large cardboard box accompanying her now regular morning paper and a named envelope. She decided to settle curiosity after she had eaten and headed for the toaster first. Whilst her bread was toasting she poured herself a generous glass of orange juice. When she had added a fair amount of marmalade to her toast she sat down at the table.

Taking a large bite from her breakfast she pulled the heavy box towards her. Setting the paper aside she opened the envelope. The note inside was unusually short.

'_Miss Tancredi, you will find these useful later. Hope you are well- The General'_

This cryptic note only heightened Sara's curiosity so, with some effort, she unceremoniously yanked the box open. Peering inside she found bandages, antiseptic wipes, painkillers, scissors, medical tape, a needle and thread used for sewing up a wound, sleeping tablets and an ointment used for burns.

Sara's initial thought was 'what are they going to do to me?' but despite the fact that the general and whoever else had locked her up she had been told she would not be harmed and she waned to believe them. Out of other options she decided it would all become clear in time and continued to eat her breakfast.

After breakfast Sara went about her day as usual but found that her thoughts were constantly drifting to the box on her kitchen table and what she was supposed to do with it. It wasn't until half past four that afternoon the reason was revealed to Sara.

She was right in the middle of a recently published medical journal (no reason to fall behind on work just because she was locked away somewhere) when she a loud clatter and thud, then what sounded like a door slam from the direction of her bathroom. Her recent experiences told her to hurry but be cautious. She made her way to the bathroom then tentatively she opened the bathroom door. Not really knowing what to expect, she peered inside.

The sight that met her eyes shocked her to her core. Working as a doctor in a prison she had seen some things but this was disturbing. The body of a beaten, bloody and severely ill looking man lay on her floor in obvious pain as a pool of blood grew around him, the deep red liquid a sharp contrast to the pristine, white tiles that covered the bathroom floor.

Sara's doctor instinct took over instantly and she rushed toward the man whom she was surprised was still conscious considering the severity of his injuries.

As she turned the body over so that the man could breathe more easily she caught a good look at his face and through the blood and bruises she recognised the man who lay crumpled in front of her.

No more than four weeks ago this mans face had paralysed her with fear. As he held a gun to her head and held her underwater with the intention of letting her die. But less than two weeks ago he had saved her from 8 years of life in prison which was probably the reason for his current state. He had implemented a lot of people by freeing her including the now ex-president of their country.

"Oh. My. God! Paul?" was all she could say.

At the same time Lincoln was (for once) not worrying or letting himself get bothered by the situation, as hard as it was. He had come to the conclusion that he had done all he could to help his brother and Sara and had instead decided to spend time building bridges with LJ.

Or at least this was what Jane and LJ were being led to believe. By day Linc would spend time with LJ, playing pool, watching TV and just generally hanging out. Or he would spend time with Jane asking all sorts of things about his dad, the company and herself.

But the night was a different story. Instead of sleeping Linc would sneak out, get in Jane's car and drive to '_the gate' _and park just up the road. All he would do is stare at the gate for hours hoping that by some miracle he would come up with some ingenious scheme to help his brother or find Sara. So far his plan had had not worked but he had faith that, in time, it would. It had worked for Michelangelo and his statue of David so why not for him?

He knew that he was bordering on obsession but didn't really care he would find a way to solve this or die trying!!!

Michael smiled at his old friend as he handed him a sledge hammer.

"So, what now?" Sucre asked.

"Now, we dig" came Michaels reply.

Then simultaneously both men began pounding on the floor beneath them. an old carpet set on top to muffle the sound. They worked quickly, which was no surprise seeing as this was not the first time they had done this.

This continued for several hours until both men were exhausted. They then took their time transporting the broken pieces of concrete floor to an empty cell a short way away.

"What are we going to do if the bulls find the hole?" Sucre asked nervously.

"luckily the guards say out of here most of the time, and unlike the last time we did this we aren't the only inmates with access to this area." Michael responded.

"OK so what if another con found it?" Sucre asked.

"I've arranged with Matt, starting tonight, his goons will be standing guard on each side of this corridor so we are safe." Michael hadn't had the time or resources he had used to plan his last escape but he had thought of every possible contingency.

"Time to get some shut eye now then" Sucre commented, wiping his forehead exhausted.

"Yeah, I guess." Michael replied. They had a system. Now that there were two of them they could sleep in a decent cell and one person would sleep whilst the other stayed up and made sure they weren't beaten or worse in their sleep.

As they turned a corner the boys encountered a sight that was not irregular for this time of night inside SONA, but this made it no less disturbing. One of the older and stronger inmates was being particularly violent with a young inmate, his intent to rape him obvious.

Michael hated seeing things such as this. It always reminded him of Seth. And it made him wish he could leave his 'rescuer' personality outside of this place because each time he came across a situation like this it became harder to ignore.

Michael and Sucre heard a groan of pain from behind them, without looking back they knew it was the young lad.

"Almost makes you miss T-bag doesn't it?" Sure asked sarcasm obvious in his voice. "At least he was discrete and subtle."

"Almost" replied Michael distractedly.

The two men turned a corner and stopped dead in their tracks.

"You miss me? How sweet of you pretty. But there's no need now, Teddy's here. Now then I believe we have things to discuss seeing as the last time I saw you. You were sticking a knife in my arm!" Michael looked into the familiar face of T-bag and mentally screamed.

**ok guys I really wanted to finish this so that it was posted before the Harry Potter book comes out tomorrow because I wont be writing anything until I finish it. Please let me know what you think. I only got 1 review last chapter and I like hearing your thoughts. Thanks guys. Love Raichy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I finished this chapter forever ago in my notebook buts its taken ages to type up because I've not been at home much. I'm halfway through the next chapter too.**

**Disclaimer- None of the characters or places in this story belong to me and I do not make a profit from this story.**

**Anyway on with the story…**

CHAPTER SIX

Sara was exhausted, to say the least. It was three hours since she had found Paul on her bathroom floor and she had only just finished tending his wounds, cleaning him up and getting him comfortable. Neither of which had been easy.

In the long hours she had spent alone here she had thought about Paul every now and then. He was, after all, the reason she would not be in prison for the next eight years. She knew what he had done for hr was a big personal sacrifice, which was why she had chosen to forgive him for his previous actions (i.e. holding her underneath a bathtub of water and pressing an iron into the water with her). But never had she anticipated that he would be the victim of attempted murder.

No. Not murder. Whoever had done this (and Sara suspected it was his former colleges) had known exactly what they were doing and had made certain that his wounds were not fatal, but would cause an immeasurable amount of pain.

Sara figured she could take a short nap before checking on him. She had left him in the bathroom; he was too heavy for her to carry by herself. But she had made him as comfortable as she could by resting him upon the cushions from the couch in her room and clean sheets.

She threw his bloody clothes into the hamper with her own dirty things (there had been clean ones in the box beneath the medical supplies) and all but collapsed onto her bed. When she awoke she realised that for the first time in a while she had not dreamt of Michael. Instead she had envisioned the death of her father whose body had then turned into Paul's, writhing on the floor in pain as a dark figure with a shadowed face stood over him.

The next thing she realised was that she had slept for much longer than she had planned. Deciding to think about her dream later she got up and went to check on Paul. She made a short stop in the kitchen for water. If Paul was awake he would need to drink something.

When she entered the bathroom she was surprised to see the cushions and sheets she had set up for Paul piled up neatly by the door. But even more surprised to see Paul was now on a hospital type bed, complete with wheels.

Thanking whatever angel that was obviously looking after her she carefully wheeled the bed into her own bedroom not only would he be warmer but she would be there when he regained consciousness.

XXX

Jane Barrow lay on her bed wide awake. It was almost midnight but her reason for being in bed had nothing to do with sleeping. In fact, she was lying, fully clothed, shoes and all clutching a set of car keys and listening intently to the muffled voices coming from her sitting room.

She could barely hear the male voices of Lincoln and his son over the blare from the TV in the adjoining room. But she knew LJ would be going off to bed soon which would trigger the reason she was lying in bed dressed and holding her neighbours car keys.

Why not the keys to her own car? Jane rightfully expected that her car would be in use no more than 15 minutes from now. For the last two nights she had heard her car pull out of the driveway and off into the night shortly after hearing the younger Lincoln wish his father good night. And tonight she was going to put a stop to whatever had Lincoln running off during the night. She was intent on discovering whatever it was that Lincoln only seemed to find fascinating in the dead of night.

Sure enough five minutes later she heard the teenager mumble 'goodnight' then five minutes later- almost to the second she heard the quiet but nonetheless unmistakable sound of the front door opening and then closing again.

Quickly and stealthily Jane made her way out of her room. On her way to the door she collided with something in the dark- something rather large- and moving!

"Oomph! What are you doing?" it was LJ.

"I'm following your dad." She replied.

"You're stalking him now?" the teenager joked.

"No it's not healthy. If he's sneaking around there's a problem. And I need to get to the bottom of it." She continued to the door at the sound of her car starting from the garage.

"I'm coming with you" LJ said, grabbing is hoes from by the door.

Jane considered arguing with the boy, but it would take too long. The boy was as stubborn and as hot headed as his father and she didn't have the time for it.

"Ok, lets be quick ok?"

"As the opened the front door they saw Jane's car start off down the long street. They ran to the red beat-up car Jane had borrowed from her neighbour, and Jane stuck the key in the ignition and took off after her friend.

Jane was careful to stay a safe distance behind Linc, not wanting him to see them following him, the man was paranoid enough. She took a few side streets and back alleys so they weren't always in his line of vision. After twenty minutes of tailing him it became apparent to Jane where Linc was headed. She took a different route and got there 5 minutes after he did.

When she pulled up directly behind her car she turned to LJ. "I'm going to go speak to him alone Ok? It's just, your not a big talker and I think I know what to shay to get him talking." She explained.

"Sure" LJ agreed and continued to flick through radio stations searching for something half decent to listen to.

Jane got out of the car and walked up to the passenger side of her own. As she sat down in the seat she took a few seconds to look at the familiar black gate in front of them before turning to Lincoln. She was just about to start speaking when he said, without changing his line of vision from dead ahead

"You shouldn't have followed me, and if you're going to tell me not to come here anymore then you're wasting you time."

Jane understood his being her when he believed that all the answers to his question lay behind this gate but she didn't understand what he hoped to accomplish by staring at an iron gate night after night and told him so.

"Soon enough I'll think of something. Of a way to get me in there, and find out what they're doing" Linc explained.

"Can't you do that at home?" Jane asked, concerned.

"No. being here helps. It keeps me motivated. Makes me remember what I'm trying to do. If I were at home I'd be comfortable whilst Mike and Sara are suffering or dead."

"But I can't see any way you can get in there. I'd suggest kidnapping one of their men and modifying his ID to sneak you in. But you have one of the most recognisable faces in the country." Jane said.

"Couldn't we get one of their own to work for us?" Linc asked grasping at straws.

"There's no way we could be certain of where their loyalties lie otherwise it would be good plan."

"Isn't it worth the chance? I'm sick of doing nothing. It's driving me crazy. Mike risked his life for me. But what am I doing when he's in trouble? That's right I'm drinking bears and relaxing!" Linc ranted answering his own question. "I've just never felt so downright useless!"

Jane couldn't recall a time in her life when she had seen such a strong (both physically and emotionally) man break down so completely. But Linc just let go and began to cry. Tim McGraw got it right she thought to herself _I don't know why they say grown men don't cry. _

"Come here." She said and held out her arms. Linc unashamedly leaned into Jane's embrace and sobbed into her shoulder for a few minutes. Jane just sat there and rubbed his back. Shed always found crying therapeutic. A right of passage when life was hard that you had take before things improved.

Once Linc had cried himself out, he sat up and muttered 'sorry' upon seeing the damp patch he had left on the shoulder of Jane's sweater. Then he looked Jane in the eye and said simply 'thank you'.

Jane didn't reply. She felt like she hadn't really done anything. But for a reason she couldn't find she felt drawn to Lincoln in this moment and instinctively and spontaneously she leaned in and kissed him.

Lincoln didn't resist. He had no reason to. He'd been in prison for 3 and a half years, on the run for two and a half months afterwards he was about as eager for the comfort of a woman as a man could be and Jane was beautiful. Of course he didn't want to scare her off with his eagerness so he let her take the lead and responded accordingly. When she deepened the kiss the childish part of his brain was practically screaming 'Go for it! She wants you!' But the adult art reminded him that his teenage son was in a parked car 20 yards behind them.

He was spared the mental argument though because Jane ended the kiss almost as abruptly as she had started it. She smiled bashfully and Linc loved it- shyness in a woman that could kiss like that was so sexy.

"I'm gonna go back with you in this car. I'm just going to go give LJ the keys to the other one." She did this and then returned to her car and Lincoln. "Lets go home" she said. Linc didn't argue and drove.

When they got home LJ hugged his dad with a gruff "you ok?"

"I'm fine Goodnight."

"Night dad, night Jane" and with hat the teen turned and headed for his room silently hoping that these night time adventures wouldn't become a habit of his dads.

"Well goodnight." Linc said not sure what to do or say to Jane now. He shot her a smile and then headed to his room.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"To bed" Linc replied confused.

"You don't want to come to bed with me?" she asked in a mock hurt tone.

Linc smiled, kissed her gently and took her hand and walked toward the bedroom his head full ideas on how he was going to spend the next few hours – not one of them involved sleeping.

XXX

Michael took a few deep steadying breaths as he looked into the eyes of his enemy. There were only a few people in this world that he hated more than this man. Not only because he had preyed on the weak young men in prison but for the reason he was locked away for in the first place. Before Michael had begun his one man mission to save his brother he had done a lot of charity work with children and he had seen the effects of people like T-Bag and it had sickened him. Of course the fact that he had tried to kill Michael didn't help.

"Well Pretty? Cat got you tongue?" the southerner drawled.

"I have nothing left to say to you."

"Oh now that's just not true is it? I believe you're capable of the words '_I'm_' and _'sorry'_"

"Maybe but I'm also capable of the sentence 'when hell freezes over'" Michael replied a viciousness he had not known he possessed in his voice now.

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement pretty." T-bag pressed.

"Sod off." Sucre spat, apparently finding his voice again.

"Now here I am being perfectly civil and you two are being unbelievably hostile. Or maybe that's the problem. Pretty and his amigo here don't like playing nice." He moved suddenly pinning Michael up against the wall with his arm pinning him by his neck. "They like it rough" he said smirking suggestively in a tone that made Michaels insides turn unpleasantly

"Is there a problem here?" the arrival of Matt and his two '_bodyguards_' couldn't be more perfect. Marty and the other guy (Michael could never remember his name) pulled T-Bag off of him and put hi in the same position Michael had been in moments ago.

Michael rubbed his neck and muttered "thanks for the help" to Sucre who was standing stock still apparently I shock again. Michael owed a lot to Sucre but even he had to admit his best friend wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Now" began Marty, almost nose to nose with T-Bag. "This isn't a problem yet. But bother Scofield again and there will be aint that right Dean?" (_So that was the other guy's name_)

"Yep, one more incident like this and we can get you another hand to match that one." Dean sneered looking at the artificial hand on T-Bags arm. "And if your reel unlucky you can have new feet to go with them." Dean finished.

"Do you understand?" Marty asked wanting to back sure T-Bag had gotten the message.

"Sure." he said, his voice strained. All of this reminded Michael of the time Abruzzi had threatened T-Bag on his behalf – god rest the mobster's soul.

"Now walk away." Marty instructed. T-Bag sauntered away but not without a backward glance at Michael letting him know that he wasn't done yet.

Matt came up to Mike and asked "Who was that guy?"

"That was Theodore 'T-Bag' Bagwell, one of the guys who broke out of Fox River with me." Michael told him.

"And what problem has he got with you." Matt seemed to be full of questions tonight.

"Well…" Michael said wondering where to begin. "He thinks I killed his lover, I stopped him going after young inmates because he disturbed one so much he committed suicide, and then of course he got his hand chopped off because of me." Michael said.

"Yeah that and you tried to kill him." Sucre said.

"Now you decide to contribute?" Michael asked incredulous. Sucre just smiled. "Did I forget anything?" he asked.

"No, that sounds about right Papi. Oh wait didn't you lock him in the trunk of a car for hours?" he asked. Michael didn't answer.

"So…" Matt pondered his next question "how's the digging going?"

"Well if there are no nasty surprises we should only need another two days to dig, a day to figure out where the pipes lead and the day after we can go." Michael explained.

"OK. I'll let the powers that be know." Matt said.

"Just one thing," Michael said quickly before Matt could walk away. "Before we go there's a prisoner here, a guy named Bellick. I know your guys might be reluctant but can you talk them into protecting him in exchange for the whereabouts of Sucre's girl? She's expecting and has locked her away somewhere. He's an old CO from Fox River." Michael asked.

"I can try. I'm not sure the guys will want to though if he used to be a copper."

"Please man, this is my kid we're talking about." Sucre pleaded desperately.

"Calm down." Mike said soothingly. Sucre's passion for those he loved was both admirable and troublesome. Mike feared that it would, one day, get his friend into trouble. If of course trouble could get any deeper than it already was.

Michael once again turned his attention to Matt. "Maricruz's whereabouts and the promise of Sara's safety and we will be out and gone in four days time." Michael promised.

You'll do anything for love huh?" Matt asked half mockingly.

Although Matt's question had been meant as rhetorical Mike smiled and replied "You bet."

**Ok so there you have it. Let me know what you think and as always thanks to those of you who reviewed**** on here and those of you from pbreakfans and I mean who took the time to tell me their opinions.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sara sat on her now familiar couch, staring at her now familiar surroundings. If she was here much longer she feared she would begin to call this place 'home'.

Today was a 'bad' day. Sara would laugh at this statement if she had heard it. The irony alone would make her giggle like a schoolgirl. After all what was defined as a good day when you were locked in a three room apartment with a an who once tried to kill you?

If she had been able to she would've attended a meeting today. Not that it really mattered as there wasn't a possibility of her giving in to the cravings that plagued her at the moment. And this was part of the issue. Her choice was taken from her she wasn't being strong by resisting temptation she was in a situation that wasn't of her own making. Decisions were being made for her and she had no way to rebel.

She secretly knew that's why she wanted them- the drugs. Her father had always dictated her action when she was younger without contemplating that she may have wanted to take a different route in life. So naturally she rebelled in typical troubled teenage girl fashion. She went out, found a guy that was her father's exact opposite and let him introduce her to many of life's sins. Unfortunately unlike many teenagers it took her years to overcome this stage in her life and it wasn't until the accident- the one where she couldn't help because her mind was too preoccupied with keeping her body functioning to process much else- that she had changed.

It was funny that that same helpless feeling she had then was what was now making her want the source of her distress on that winter day years past.

In what she knew was a vain attempt to distract herself from the misery fest she knew was threatening her troubled mind she turned the radio on (it had been her most recent request from the man who wrote the letters). With her emotions already up in the air over everything she had been quite unprepared for the implications the wrong song could have. And sure enough the first notes to emerge from the speakers where the woes of some woman whose love was lost and feared never to be found again.

She must have had that look upon her face… the one that showed a trouble mind, heart and soul; because the way Paul said her name, after he woke, shocked her. The concern was inexplicably clear and honest. It was almost as if in that brief time between them leaving him behind and him turning up at her trial, something inside him had changed.

Sniffing and deciding to wallow in self pity later she turned her attention to the wounded man. "How are you feeling?" she asked in her best 'doctor' voice.

"Obviously a lot better than you are." He replied not falling for Sara's act of togetherness. "What's the matter?"

"That is none of your business." She aid adamant that this man would not she her at her weakest ever again.

"Come on. I was a shoulder to cry on for my sister all the time when we were younger. I can help. Come on you helped me live. I want to help you cope with whatever it is."

"It's silly, you don't want to hear it." She was sure of this.

"My sister once called me at 4am to tell me that she was quitting college because she got a B on a paper, and cried for a week over a bad haircut. After some of the things I've heard, nothing seems silly.

Sara caved. "I just miss my dad, and Michael and I know that if I weren't locked up here I would be using. I'm scared that if Michael succeeds and gets me outta here, I'll go back to needing the drugs.

"Sara, you're stronger than that now. And I think we both know it. I think your really scared of needing someone more than you ever needed the drugs." Paul said sounding shrink like.

"I killed a man." She whispered. This had plagued her mind so much. She couldn't come to terms with it, even though it had been in self defence.

Paul was curious. "Who?" he asked.

"Kim". She answered.

Paul couldn't hide a smile. "Well if it makes you feel better the bastard had it coming." He said with a half-laugh.

Before Sara could answer she heard voices coming from the bathroom and moving closer. Paul and Sara fixed their eyes upon the bedroom door. It opened and three people entered the room. A blonde woman in her mid-thirties, a teenager with hair that resembled a mop and… "Lincoln?" Sara said, not believing her eyes.

"Sara." said Linc with a smile.

X x x x x x x x x X

12 hours earlier

"I still not one hundred percent sure we can trust him." Jane said nervously fiddling with a loose thread on her sweater.

"This was all YOUR idea!" Linc said incredulously.

"Yes but I always said it was dumb idea." She retorted.

Linc shook his head in amusement. He ran through the events of the past week in his mind.

_Flashback_

Linc woke up next to Jane after their first night together and smiled. Her blond hair was spread all over the pillow and she was smiling in her sleep.

Linc decided to go get them both some coffee for when she woke up. When he entered the kitchen he was greeted by LJ wearing a smile that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"What are you grinning at?" he asked.

"The look on your face" his son answered a s though it was obvious.

"Oh, and what look would that be." Linc asked, sarcasm practically dripping from his voice.

"The look that says, in big, bold, all caps that you got some." LJ laughed.

"Oi, less of the cheek." Linc scolded. Personally he couldn't care less but he didn't want Jane hearing him talk like that.

He took the two cups of coffee back to the bedroom to find Jane waking from her sleep.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Hey" she answered quietly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and smiling. "did I sleep long?" she asked.

"Not too long." He answered.

"Well I'm still exhausted." She stated. "And it's all YOUR fault, Mr insatiable." She teased.

"You do know that I've been in prison for three years right? I have a lot of lost time to make up for."

They continued to drink their coffee before Jane said "I've been thinking about what you said yesterday."

"Well I said a lot of things yesterday. What part would you be referring to?" he asked.

"The bit about getting one of them to work for us."

"I thought you said it was a no-go." Linc said remembering their conversation in the car.

"I know what I said but maybe we should give it a try. If we fail then we fail but at least we will have done something instead of just sitting around waiting for something to happen. Maybe you won't be so frustrated if we're at least trying something."

"OK, hypothetically, how would we do this?" Linc asked.

"One of our guys has informed us that the company has just taken on a lot of new, young members, kids barely out of college. Their roles aren't big. Just deliveries etc. they will be easier to turn than others because they haven't been there long. All we have to do is convince the driver to let us into one of the delivery van and let us get a look around. See if we can get any further in."

After a long pause, Linc submitted. "Ok, but I'm the one that gets into the van- Alone.

_End of flashback_

So that was how they had ended up a mile from the gate, Linc about o climb into the back of a delivery van and LJ and Jane preparing to spend a few hours in the car.

Linc was unsure how long he had been in the van, it could have been ten minutes or an hour by the time he felt the van come to a halt. He ducked behind some crates and waited for the door to open. It was strangely quiet when the door was opened. No one spoke, there were no background noises, then- "You can come out Lincoln. We know you're in there."

Linc didn't move.

"We're not going to hurt you." The voice said.

Linc still stayed put.

"We've got blondie and Jnr out here too." The voice continued.

This made him move.

"I'm glad you're here. Your brother is busy doing a job for me in SONA." Linc was told by a big, bold guy. "in less than 24 hours he'll be out and you and your family are free to go. We'll even give you new identities and transport you to somewhere of your choice. But until then we have an apartment set up for you to wait in. follow me." Linc was confused, to say the least. Yet he followed the man. LJ and Jane just behind him. They were led down a long, white hallway and through a locked door into- a bathroom? They heard the lock click behind them.

mumbling to each other about the strange circumstances and Jane smugly telling Linc 'I told you so." They made their way throught the other door in the room. They entered a tiny hallway with two door. Linc choose the one on the right and was greeted by two familiar faces.

"Lincoln?" she said, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Sara." He replied with a smile of relief at finding her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Waiting for Michael. If what the weird guy out there said is true he'll be here in less than a day."

X x x x x x x x x x X

Bellick meandered down the dark tunnel, out of breathe and tired already. He cursed himself for not being healthier and fitter. He trudged on, listening intently to the faint sound of footsteps up ahead. He took his time however as he didn't want to alert the person in front of his presence.

X x x x x x x x x X

T-bag was stealthily making his way down the long, damp tunnel. But unlike the person trailing him he was not tiered at all. all this time on the run had increaded his physique and the danger of his current situation had the adrenaline pumping through his body. He did have at least one thing in common with the man he had no idea was following him though, he was in persuit of someone too. He had never come across this man whist on the run. In fact the first time he had met him was inside SONA but he still knew he was not a man o cross, so he tread lightly, wanting to avoid discovery.

X x x x x x x x x x X

Alexander Mahone cautiously followed the voices up ahead. He was shaking slightly. But not from the fear that the others would find out he was there. But because the little pills he had required to keep a steady hand for the past twelve moths were gone now. And his withdrawal was so bad he felt like he would die without them. this was the driving factor in his following the three men in front of him, two f whom he had been following in much the same fashion for months before his incarceration.

X x x x x x x x x x x X

At the front of this rather bizarre game of follow-the-leader was Mike, Sucre and Matt. The odd looking threesome had been walking down the tunnel for almost an hour. And they new their exit from hell was close by. Unfortunately just as a light was visable at the end of the metaphorical and literal tunnel they were disturbed by a loud thud and a "Umph" from somewhere behind them.

"Who's there?" Michael asked.

"I am." Said Mahone "but there's someone else too". Knowing the noise hadn't been him.

"I am, pretty." T-bag answered. "But there's someone behind me too." He said.

"It's me" Bellick confessed finally. It seemed he had tripped and fell causing the exposition of the three tag alongs.

"Ok there is no way any of you are coming with us." Mike told them. "You'll have to kill me first"

"That can be arranged pretty." T-bag said.

The convicted murderer then lunged for Michael with his good fist. Michael fought back with a vengeance. He had meant what he had said. He'd rather die than be responsible for putting Tbag back out on the streets with normal people.

Sucre, Matt and Mahone (surprisingly) considered coming to Michaels aid, but in the dark they couldn't be sure who they would be hitting so they just stood there.

Both Michael and T-Bag showed no mercy, each determined the other was going down.

What neither had considered going down though was the walls- and they were. As Mike slammed Tbag into the wall, the ceiling began to cave in on them. Michael , Matt, Sucre and Mahone ran towards the exit. They heard a scream from Tbag and then nothing. The four men didn't speak as they climbed up a ladder and through a grate in the middle of a dusty Panamanian sidewalk. They looked around before Matt said "There" and he pointed to a beat up looking red car at the corner of the street. It wasn't locked. And they climbed in. getting the keys from the glove compartment. Each of the men smiled as the engine geared up and they headed towards home and their families.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

18 years later

A teenager with auburn hair and bright blue eyes slammed the front door of his house, threw his school bag down on the floor and headed for the kitchen where he could hear the distinct sound of his mom trying to convince his two year old sister to eat.

Clutching the sheet of folded paper in his pocket he ran over his carefully planned explanation in his mind. He knew it was wiser to approach the female half of his parents with his latest 'news' first. If she was the one to relay the information to his dad he had the chance of a lighter punishment.

However upon entering the kitchen he saw his mom unsuccessfully trying to coerce Rose into eating. He decided that her patience was stretched thin enough and so he grudgingly grabbed a bottle of water and headed down the hall to his fathers home office where he knew his dad would be.

His dad thoroughly enjoyed his job but he also loved his family so three out of five days he would work at home rather than the office. Frank was rather thankful of this. Whenever he needed a father-son moment he could count on his dad to be there.

He tentatively knocked on the door before entering the moderately sized room. His dad, as predicted, was hunched over a large floor plan a ruler in his hand and a 2b pencil wedged between his teeth, concentration etched into his features.

"Dad" Frank said quietly.

The pencil fell from Michael's mouth with a clatter on the table as he looked up. "Hey, what's up?" he asked sensing his sons discomfort.

"I have something to tell you" began the teenager "and you're not going to like it."

"Why?" Michael asked not sure what this could be about.

"Frank took the paper from his pocket and handed it over to his dad. "you need to sign this." He explained.

Michael's eyes scanned the small slip of paper in his hands and his face took on a stern expression. "Detention!" he said, with a slight raise in the volume of his voice.

"You don't understand." Frank said, trying to defend himself.

"The hell I don't!" Michael shot back angrily. "The teacher who handed you this slip may well be one of the ones you need to give you a recommendation for all your college applications."

"But- Dad!"

"But what?"

"Do you even want to hear my side of the story?" Frank asked.

"I don't see what good it would do but sure, go ahead." Michael said, folding his arms over his chest.

Frank sat down on one of the comfy chairs in the office and launched into his tale of the day's events.

"I was walking to the cafeteria at lunch when I passed this group of guys. I heard them talking about Mia."

"Sucre's girl?" Michael interrupted.

"Yeah. Anyway, one of them, James Marshall, was bragging that she'd slept with him- which is crap because she's not that kind of girl. And he carried on saying all this stuff and I couldn't let him carry on like that- so I hit him. Only I might have hit him a little too hard because I broke his nose."

For a few seconds Michael stayed quiet. It seemed his son had inherited his uncles temperament.

"He's lucky it was me who herd him and not Pete." Frank added.

Michael knew this was true. If Sucre's eldest had herd someone going on about his kid sister there would have been hell to pay. If nothing else that family was as loyal as they come, a lot like his own.

When Michael finally found his voice it brought a slight change of subject. "So you like Mia then?"

Franks face took on a pink tinge and he responded "Yeah, I guess so" not wanting to give too much away, even though his emotions were written straight across his face.

"Well, I guess I could have a go at you for endangering your future all for the sake of a girl." Michael said. "But it would only make me a hypocrite" he confessed.

"Why what did you ever do?" Frank asked, curious about what it was his straight laced father had ever done that could be classified as trouble.

"I took the blame for something your mom did a long time ago, and I paid the consequences. But in the end it was worth it, as long as your mom was okay. And id do it again in a heartbeat if I had to." Michael explained.

"What did mom do?" the fact his mom had broken any rules was even more of a shock to the boy.

"It doesn't matter now." Michael said. He and Sara had discussed telling their son about what had happened all those years ago but in the end they had agreed to keep the past in the past where it belonged.

"So you're not going to punish me because you don't want to be a hypocrite?" Frank asked, amazed that he was getting off so lightly.

"Yes." said Michael. "But if you don't tell Mia how you feel, I might change my mind."

"Okay." Frank smiled and left the room, leaving Michael with his thoughts.

As he packed his work away for the evening he looked at the photo on the mantelpiece of his office. It always made him smile. His son was growing up, his daughter was a little princess and his wife was still the woman of his dreams 20 years after they met. He'd never been happier. It was times like this he wasn't sure whether Linc's being framed was a bad thing after all. The journey it had taken him on had been hell but the destination was the realisation of every last one of his dreams.

**Ok guys I know its more than a month since the series started back up again but I've been busy with going back to Uni and everything. This story is now finished. And I'm rather pleased with the way it turned out. Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews they mean the world to me**

…**Raichy**


End file.
